Rachel Berry and the pompoms of death
by TempeGeller
Summary: When Shelby Corcoran gets murdered at a cold Christmas evening, the whole world takes a breath of relief. On the other side of the world, Rachel Corcoran is brought to her unexpecting fathers. But what will happen when eleven year old Rachel finds out she's not like everyone else. Will she find her way to a special school? And will safety be close?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, _

_this is the start of something crazy. Something my mind just needed to write, this is a prologue. It's something crazy, starring all favorite members. _

_Enjoy and review,_

_TempeGeller_

_Tell me in a review in what house all Glee characters would be.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the Harry Potter idea and the Glee idea. I just act a little crazy, can you blame me? Nope.. _

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The dark street in Lima Ohio was dark, as if no one remotely understood. Slowly principal Figgins walked on the street. He raised his left hand above his head, removing the light from the street. He stared at the house, Lima street 505 was not lid. Chances were that the Berry's had turned in early. They probably didn't know they were celebrating, for them this was just a normal day. A perfectly normal Christmas evening. Neither of them would expect what was going to happen, he even doubted that they even know what's up. Figgins turned to the night sky. The stars were there, like nothing happened. Even though this Christmas would be remembered as the day 'she who must not be talked about' exploded near Ireland. He turned away. He turned around, finding a small kitten there.  
"I know you would be here.." Principal Figgins "Did I not pay for your booze? Professor Rhodes.."

The small kitten jumped towards him. Slowly she changed in the small woman known better as April Rhodes, professor of charms. She was the head of Gryffindor, her own house.  
"Well.." April paused "Is it true?"  
"I'm afraid so.." Principal Figgins "Like I hadn't warned her about.."  
"Not the gym.." April rolled her eyes. "We both knew the school needed new brooms.."  
"Well.." he turned away. "There's no budget.."  
"Yeah, yeah.." April turned away. "What about 'you know'"

"I'm afraid so.." Principal Figgins turned away. "The good and the bad things.."  
"So she really did look like she was 40?" April turned to the house. "Poor Shelby.."

"Are you sure about this muggles?" April turned to him. "I've been spying on them whole day, they don't have any sense of style, they're business men and to top it all they're really bad singers. You can't put Rachel in this house, they'll give her anything. Wait a minute, I'm moving in. Do you think I can replace Rachel?"  
"April.." Principal Figgins rolled her eyes. "Will's bringing him over.."

"Are you sure that Willam Schuester is up for this job?" April turned to him. "He's just a groundskeeper after all. One I had the pleasure of sleeping with.."  
"Well, he was the only one willing to work on a holyday.." Principal Figgins "And he's the only one I can force to do it for free!"  
"You and your damn budgets.." April turned away. "How is he getting the baby here? I thought he wasn't allowed to fly a broom after …"  
"He's taking that bike of his.." He raised an eyebrow. "The one that he.."  
"What happened to Shelby?" April turned to her. "I didn't even know she dated anyone.."

"Well, she dated or pretended to date one of this.." the principal turned to April. "Murgles.."  
"Muggles…" April turned to him. The petite blonde smiled for a moment, she was probably making fun of him in her head. "What happened to her.."

"I know who you're talking about.." he turned away "And I have no idea, I think she might.."  
"She might have.." April turned to the other side of the road. "What's that?"  
"Oh no.." Figgins rolled his eyes. "Is that Will, playing 'don't stop believing', blasting it through the speakers. He could wake the entire neighborhood."  
"Turn that down…." April waved her arms. "Or I'll show you dreaming.."

"Hey guys.." Will Schuester parked his bike in front of the house. Shutting of the music. There was a scream form a house, telling the crazy lady to shut up. April rolled her eyes as she turned to Will Schuester. She gave him a crooked smile for once.  
"We don't have time for that.." Figgins rolled his eyes. "So William, can you hand me the baby?"  
"Are you sure that won't need budget cuts.." William smiled "You know how Terri gets, when you make me work on Sunday. She can't go to her evil club anymore.."  
"You do know she's in Azkaban right.." April smiled "15 years in Azkaban is not a trip to the spa.."  
"Yet that's her location on twitter.." Figgins smiled

"You crazy sun of a bitch!" April gave him a playful push. "So?"  
"What about a date?" Will smiled "Just you and me.."  
"How about you hand Rachel to Figgins?" April replied "Then I might just think about our drink date."  
"Rachel?" Will turned to April "Then why have I been calling her 'Shelby Jr.' the whole way here.."  
"Because you still think you could be the father.." April rolled her eyes. "Do the math, a person is not pregnant for 4 years…"  
"William, I thank you for bring Rachel here for free.."

"For free?" Will raised an eyebrow "You told me you were paying me 3 Gallions an hour? Are you saying I took that detour for nothing?"  
"I said 3 Gallions.." Figgins smiled "I didn't say such thing.."  
"Yeah, William.." April laughed "He promised me booze, and then I find out it's just enchanted water. Damn you, professor Corason.."

"She's a the most cheap potion master we could find on short notice.." Figgins replied "After the explosion a year ago, we can't pay for another room.."  
"You do release you cause that yourself.." April smiled "He was trying to make polyjuice potion to get it on with Shelby Corcoran. Turns out, our friend doesn't know…"  
"Well, let's get on with this.." Figgins replied "Time is money, and if we don't hurry up. I'll have to fire the potion master and hire someone cheaper.."  
"You do release you can't cheaper…" April replied "Unless you ask Will to.."  
"I'm in.." Will smiled  
"Let's hurry!"

Principal Figgins stepped towards the closed door. The light was still turned off, sometimes they didn't even see anything. 'Lumus' April whispered as Will grabbed his flashlight, pointing it towards Figgins. Slowly he picked the baby from the side car of the cycle. Rachel Corcoran was still sleeping. Safe and sound.  
"Booh!" April called trying to wake the sleeping child, but she didn't even make a sound. Will made a weird sound, as he turned to April. He gave her a mad look. Principal Figgins took a letter from his bag and put it on the doorstep.  
"Give me the baby.." Figgins grabbed her, meanwhile Rachel woke up and started to cry. He put the baby on the doorstep, as he stared at the written welcome.

"Do you think this is smart?" April turned to her. "She'll be famous, everyone will know her name. She'll have to perform 'Don't rain on my parade' at five, she's going to be famous. Everyone in our word will know her name, that's fabulous right.."  
"Well, it will be better.." Figgins rolled his eyes. "No, I just want her to be tormented in the first moments of her life. She'll like Hogwarts more.."  
"But.." Will paused

"Good luck, Rachel Berry.."

* * *

Hiram Berry turned around in the large bed, staring at the empty wall. The figures outside seemed to be arguing. But somewhere in his mind he believe it was some kind of nightmare he couldn't explain. Right now he didn't want to explain it. His better half Leroy was gone, he slowly turned around and stared at the empty side of the bed. He stood up as he walked towards the door.  
"Something is wrong.." Leroy whispered as he turned to Hiram. "Something is going outside.."  
"Yeah, it almost looked like a cat turning in a woman.." Hiram replied "And don't stop believing playing from a flying motor cycle.."

"Hiram, are you high again?" Leroy turned around "It was probably the kid next door, he always blast music from his speakers, we should thank god he started playing actual musical.."  
"I don't understand.."

Slowly Hiram turned on the lights. He could almost hear three voices talking to each other. One of them was an obvious female's voice. Kind of annoying. All of the sudden they heard a baby crying.  
"Is that a baby?" Leroy turned to Hiram, hearing something that Leroy had to. "Is it?"  
"I think it's coming from the .." Hiram ran down the stairs. Opening the front door. He stared at the doorstep. There was a crying baby.  
"What the hell is that a baby?" Leroy stared at him.

"There's a note.."

_Hello mister and something Berry, _

_Shelby Corcoran died, it's sad. Here's the baby, take good care of it. We brought it here, and we don't need it back. We thank you for your attention, and we hope you like the baby. _

_Greetings,  
Principal Marten Figgins_

_P.S. The baby cries and it's a girl named Rachel. _

"Who the hell is Shelby?" Leroy turned to Hiram. "Do you know a Shelby?"  
"Yeah, kind off.." Hiram turned to Leroy "I think this is my baby, it's not what you think it is.."  
"So you weren't best friend and she didn't ask your for a baby?"  
"It is what you think it is.."

"What are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, another short chapter..

* * *

Chapter 1: It began with…

"So that's when my dads told me that.." Rachel turned the page. "That I was one of the strongest singers they ever met. I won my very first dance competition at 9 months old, I was one of the pro's. My dads still show me that tape.."  
"Rachel.." A voice in the back spoke. "How did you get here, I didn't once hear you talk about your mom.."

"Rachel has no mommy.." the girls in the back laughed.  
"Can you stop that.." The teacher turned to the back of the class. "Do continue Rachel?"  
"So I have no mommy.." Rachel put the book down. "Let me repeat that, I have no mommy. There I said it.."  
"Awkward.." a girls laughed. Rachel turned towards the black board, her eyes reflected an anger. In one quick movement she turned towards the class. A board sweeper flew in her direction. Rachel stepped back to her seat, as it hit the girl in the face. A soft smile appeared on Rachel's face.

"Okay, in a week it's vacation.." the entire class started to cheer.  
"Rachel, are you.." but the girl didn't finish that sentence as the teacher gave her an angry glare.  
Slowly Rachel stepped out of the school. She couldn't explain why the sky was so bright, and what was going on. Something felt special. She had no idea why. A blond petit woman ran in to her, she stared at her as she took another sip of booze.  
"You remind me of a friend.." the woman said faintly. "The name is April Rhodes.."

"I really have to get home, miss Rhodes.." Rachel replied  
"You remind me.." April turned to her. "You must be happy, being the chosen one and all.."  
"I do have a great voice.." Rachel replied "But I wouldn't call me chose, I mean that title should go to miss Barbra Streisand or Julie Andrews maybe even. One day I'll.."  
"Rachel…" April took another sip. "Corcoran.."  
"That's not my name.." Rachel stepped away. "Can you please leave? You're scaring me.."

"I'm a teacher.." April smiled "I don't scare anyone, unless I'm too drunk to know my own name.."  
"Get away from her.." Rachels teacher put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. She turned to a police man walking buy. "Get her, she's been hanging around campus for a while.."  
"Oh dear.." April rolled her eyes.  
"Rachel.." Her teacher turned to her. "Go straight home, and whatever you do. Don't talk to anyone.."  
"I'm 11.." Rachel turned away.

Rachel started to walk the familiar way home. She stared at the houses, the trees and all of the other things. It was something she always did. But today, something almost seemed to different. The houses were not different, but the roofs were. On one there was an owl, almost staring at her. Like it knew her or something. Rachel turned away. She turned around, she found a small kitten following her around. It was a small blond kitten. She never saw one before.  
"Come on kitty.." Rachel stared at the kitten as she walked towards her, not following a straight line. It almost seemed like the little blond kitten had gotten pretty drunk. Rachel however shook off the idea, and pulled the small animal in her arms. "You're so cute.."  
"Hey Rachel.." A voice called her. She turned around to face her father Hiram. He smiled at her, and then he stared at the little kitten. "Where did you get that Rachel?"  
"It followed me home.." Rachel smiled "Can I keep it?"  
"Rachel.." Hiram smiled "Off course.."

"I'm going to call it Barbra.." Rachel smiled "After Barbra Streisand.."  
"I could guess that.." Hiram smiled again, as he turned to his house he could see all kinds off different owls sitting on his roof. He turned towards Rachel.  
"They followed you home to?" Hiram turned to Rachel smiled as she opened her mouth. "No, you can't keep on of those.."

Rachel stepped in the house, as she ducked to the letters who were laying on the matt. She smiled as she stared at the writing on the envelope.  
"I got a letter daddy!" Rachel smiled as she jumped up and down. "Maybe it's from Barbra.."  
"I'm sure that Barbra Streisand has no time to write you back.." Hiram replied "Specially since you wrote over 300 letters.."  
"Who do you think it from?" Rachel turned the letter around. "What's Hogwarts? Is that like the drama school Barbra Streisand went to.."

"I'm home.." Leroy stepped in the room. "What's up.."  
"Daddy.." Rachel went towards him. "What is Hogwarts?"  
"I think it's that new company.." Leroy took the letters from Rachel's hand, went to the fireplace and set them on fire. "We don't like this.."  
"But those were mine!" Rachel screamed  
"Yeah, Rachel that was jut.." Leroy turned away. "A cruel joke, what's that Rachel?"

"That's my new cat.." Rachel smiled "Barbra.."  
"It's such a weird cat.." Leroy stared at it.  
"It's cute.." Rachel hugged it closer.

"Dad.." Rachel turned around. "How did the post get here without a stamp? Could the owls have.."  
"No, it's just a joke.."

LINE

Rachel sat down at the dinner table. She slowly put the small cat next to her. She smiled as she playfully took a piece of bread and threw it to the little cat.  
"Rachel, don't feed Barbra.." Leroy turned to her. "I never thought I would say those worlds.."  
"Her name is Barbra Streisand now.." Rachel smiled  
"It's getting weirder.." Hiram replied

"In biology the teacher said you need a boy and a girl to get a baby.." Rachel turned to her dads. "So you need a mommy and a daddy to hug. So.."  
"Rachel.." Hiram turned to her.  
"Where's my mommy?" Rachel stared up at them. "Barbra wants to know.. "  
"Your cat doesn't need to know.." Hiram replied

"No Barbra the real one.." Rachel replied "When she writes back I have to explain about.."  
"Rachel, you don't have a mommy.." Hiram turned away.  
"Okay, I'm 11 years old.." Rachel turned to them. "I want to know who my mom is. And the possibly if maybe any Broadway legend could be my mom.."  
"Okay, here's the story.." Leroy replied "we wanted a baby, so we asked someone to turn our love in to a baby. So we found a woman to be your mom. She gave birth to you and we gave her.."

"You gave someone money.. "Rachel replied "Translation you asked a random woman who needed money to have me.."  
"Rudely said, yes.. "Leroy replied "I don't think it's smart to give her name. She didn't want to have contact with you. She.."

Leroy felt an instant pain at his leg, he slowly stared down and noticed a scratch. Next to his leg, he saw the blond cat. Her eyes were mad, and he could notice the anger. It was almost that the cat was mocking him. Like it wanted to tell him something.  
"Bad Barbra.." Rachel took the cat. "You can't do that.."  
"It's okay Rachel.." Leroy reached for Barbra. The cat hissed at him.  
"I think she's got a mind of her own.." Hiram smiled "That cat.."

"Almost like a person.."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Will Schuester stared at April. "I heard you just got away from a cop. What were you thinking?"  
"Well, I was sober for a day.." April smiled "So I celebrated by having another drink."  
"Really.." Will rolled his eyes. "April, what are you doing hanging around Rachel's house.."  
"Remember that I used to be Shelby's best friend.." April smiled "I am keeping an eye on Rachel, she needs to open that letter and go to Hogwarts. But her two gay dads are lying more than the girls in Pretty little liars.."  
"No, sending text messages from A won't solve this problem.." Will replied "Beside.."

"Look Will.." April replied "I am her pet, I became a cat and now I'm her pet.."  
"That sounds.." Will turned to her. "No, April.."  
"Yes.." April laughed "She calls me Barbra Streisand, and I kind of scratched one of her dads. They tell Rachel that Shelby is alive and well. They could have told her that she died crashed by a piano. At least let Shelby have some dignity.."  
"Okay, you're pretending to be a cat.." Will turned to her. "Don't you see the trouble in that? You're pretending to be a cat.."

"It's fun.." April smiled at him. "Will you should try it.."  
"Well, Terri won't let me.." Will turned away. "Ever since she's in Rehab.."  
"She's in Azkaban.." April replied "She's in jail. She helped Sue, she tried to kill you. Rehab is the last place she should be.."

"April.." April jumped down and changed back in her cat form. The door opened and Rachel walked out of it. She almost looked panicked. Will grabbed the kitten, and turned away.  
"Mister.." Rachel ran behind him. "Have you see my Barbra?"  
"What.." Will turned towards her. "Barbra.."  
"That's her.." Rachel pointed to the cat. "That's my baby. Can you give her back.."  
"Sure.." Will gave the cat to Rachel. For some reason he didn't want to get April mad, he remembered the last time April had been mad at him. It was when he told her to stop drinking and she had gotten made because he caughter her having another drink. Ever since he didn't want to get her mad.

"She's pretty ain't she.." Rachel smiled  
"Annoying to no end.." Will said beneath his breath. "Very.."  
"Thank you for giving her back.." Rachel smiled "I can't miss her. I am going to let her sing the whole sound track to wicked. Barbra is about to defy gravity.."  
"You wanna know a secret.." Will smiled "Your cat is a drunken middle-aged woman named April. And you my little Rachel are a witch?"  
"That's a mean thing to say.." Rachel smiled "Witches are ugly, accept the witches in wicked. Am I going to Shiz? But I'm too young to go to Shiz. I do have an essay, magic wands do they need a point?"

"Actually they do.." Will nodded "Why don't I.."  
"I think I'll just go.." Rachel turned away. "Have a nice day, mister.."  
"Will Schuester.." Will smiled at her. "And you are Rachel Corcoran.."

As Rachel entered the room, she thought about what the man had called her. The same thing the drunk woman had called her before. The thing he called her cat.  
Was her mom named Corcoran? How could her cat be a drunk woman? And was she Rachel Berry a witch?

* * *

More reviews, longer chapters...


End file.
